


[Yasuo/Yone|奥德赛] 过敏

by iepoah



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iepoah/pseuds/iepoah
Summary: 亚索作为一名私人保镖浪迹于宇宙帝国当中，他收费很贵，并且要求事先全额——谁让他迄今为止从未搞砸过任何一单生意呢，他有这个底气。不过他有个绝对不能违背的原则：不接受同一单生意里有其他同行的介入（哪怕是他亲哥来也不行的那种）。所以……雇佣他的大概都会是守规矩的老实人吧？我是说，大概。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends), 亚永
Kudos: 10





	[Yasuo/Yone|奥德赛] 过敏

亚索没有抬手去遮挡眼前相机狂闪的灯光。一名专业的私人保镖不能因为这种事情而闭上眼睛，视觉盲区可是很要命的。

这可是德玛克西亚！那么多冒险在等待出发，伟大的冒险者却被娱乐记者堵在了整个帝国最豪华酒店门口。说实话，他不喜欢这样的保镖生涯，像上次跟船开荒新星球的那种就很好……更刺激的那种！

“不不，这位小姐，麻烦您先冷静一下。但又鉴于我并不想跟你解释那么多，所以结论是，总之你不能进去。”亚索不怎么坚定地伸手拦着人，声音懒到没有丝毫起伏。

商界富豪携正妻出席酒会被前妻带着其现任小三堵在酒店门口。没错，这就是这些无聊的有钱人一天天请他做保镖的理由。他肩膀上的蜥蜴甚至踏了踏脚，用尾巴把自己卷起来打了个呵欠。说真的，蜥蜴会打呵欠？

看来他的金主在情事上也并不简单，那位美丽的前妻小姐看上去十足幸灾乐祸，虽然握紧的拳头看上去像是想要把被他护着的中年男士直接掐死；而娇滴滴水灵灵的正妻小姐看上去无辜又可怜，似乎有谁下一秒就要来伤害她似的。

啊，多么的戏剧化，但亚索要做的是则睁眼瞎，谁让他的职责与身份只是一名无聊至极的私人保镖。

然而——可能也不算特别无聊！下一刻亚索在劈开飞来的炮弹时的一瞬间这么想。“轰”的一声炸响，那可是炮弹啊！要不是他躲得快，现在那扇碎掉的大门和半面墙就要换成他了！谁知道待会还会从哪里飞来，早知道他应该要加钱的（双倍那种）。

是谁？那个橘色头发的疯子女孩？要他说，这些穿着脱离时代的西装皮鞋在中心世界晃荡的旧时代商人，迟早有一天要被银河飞船打成筛子。不过他暂时还不想失业，所以还是祈祷他们多活一会。

亚索尽量把金主当易碎品一样小心丢到完整的墙后面。没有那么多时间去看了，被他切碎的炮弹碎片弹飞得到处都是，彻底把这群无能的精英人士吓得四散奔逃。好样的，现在得同时护着金主老板和他的小娇妻……

等等，人呢？

亚索回头，震惊地看到正妻小姐被前妻小姐扛着的火炮指着脑袋，炮口几乎要吞掉她的脑袋。那样近的距离——来不及了。

但亚索还是拔出了剑。他的风，如果能吹到……或许还有一线之机！

无形的风在空中凝汇，但那面最终汇聚的薄如蝉翼的墙始终是晚了仅一步的距离，没能隔开飞出的炮火——

我真的要失业了。亚索最后一刻想道。

“锵！”

那样细长而熟悉的一把剑从他眼前劈过，带着他所不熟悉的红芒破开风墙，扛着大炮的女人被不知名的力量凭空击飞，在惊呼中倒退跌倒，而炮火如烟花在低空炸碎，看热闹的人群终于退开，隐隐能看到一层赤红的弧度，有着盾一般坚韧的光泽。

亚索双手持剑，刀刃向外，光洁如镜的刃面倒映出来者。对方裸露的右臂上鎏金一般的图腾宛如涌动的活物，顺延着肌肉的线条，诡谲而美丽，一直隐没到胸口的轻甲。他回头望过来，金色的面具被塑造成额有尖角的纹饰，遮住了几乎全部的面容，只有双浅薄无色的嘴唇紧抿，看不出喜形怒色。

亚索终于抬头，眉峰绞起，看着包裹着那人的暗淡红盾逐渐散去，展露出蚌贝里面的真容。

“永恩。”他近乎是呢喃道。

几乎没有人知道，这位肆意游荡在帝国各处的保镖先生其实还有一位长年累月杳无音讯的哥哥；而那少部分的知情者则都明了，他们早已割袍断义，水火不容。

兄弟决裂、手足反目，说起来却是实际最为可笑的理由：奥能的争夺。没有人知道在德玛克西亚最大的奥能之源被发现时究竟发生了什么，但所有人都知道，在最初的那三天里，那处地方无时无刻不被急怒的狂风所包围，没有人能进得去。直到帝国皇帝也为此事惊动派人来调查，最终的风才在枢机将军的长枪下破开。而整片区域除了丰蕴饱满的奥能池以外，就只有遍体鳞伤的永恩和他的弟弟。

在那以后……没有以后了。亚索依然继续为帝国的高官和有钱人提供可靠的私人保镖服务，没人会在意过往在他身上发生的事。甚至更有人猜测，所谓的兄弟矛盾不过是遮掩的表象，真正的原因是有人雇拥他去杀死自己的哥哥，却不料到时遇不巧。而对金主而言，连自己亲人都能下手的人，绝对是最好为金钱所操控和驱使的棋，也是为什么源源不断的雇佣者选择他的原因。

但既然是交易，就要讲规则。

他微侧过头，眼神没有从来者身上挪开分毫：“快来您还给我安排了同行，那么交易也该就此结束了。”

刚被丢进废墟里的秃顶男慌乱地想要爬起来，亚索却一步上前，剑已携着劲风刺出！然而刃尖却仅触及一团骤然出现的雾气，犹如对方于原地凭空消失。在他背后，双剑无声劈下！

奥能凝聚出的精神体！亚索向斜前一侧躲开，肌肉记忆地反手架起接连袭来的剑影，滴水不露地接近其真身，二者之间有一道优美如云彩的光线连接着。他能感到手中的风已经就绪，剑的灵魂正迫切地请求得到释放！在他的哥哥双手持剑立于胸前的一刹那回身，积攒已久的狂风怒号而出，两股极其相似的风在半空碰撞！周围的人群被掀开，树木歪倒哀嚎，脚下的石路被掀开皮肉。

永恩默不作声地后退，亚索却仍然追击不放。什么职责，什么受雇人，什么保护者，通通不在他眼中了。

追上他。只有一个声音在说。

再往后是一片了无人讯的荒林，亚索的飞船就停在那。永恩的速度很快，甚至如鬼魅般穿梭于树木之间，只留下淡淡的金色残影。他们的剑能够轻易地劈开树干，伐平森林，空旷的战场将无可避免迅速的交战，但他们都没有这么做。他知道永恩要去哪，一定会是他的飞船。

很近了，已经很近了。当他看到永恩在他的船前停下脚步，甚至微微转头看过来，亚索毫不犹豫地劈出了最后一刀。他已经快要憋不下去了，他的哥哥绝对也已经看透了他的掩耳盗铃，更何况他撒谎的技术一直都烂透了。他的嘴角绝对在控制不住地上扬，因为他已经不得不咬着嘴唇才能控制住声音了。

这一刀斜斩在他哥哥的胸口，冰凉的刀背把胸部的软肉压出一道浅浅的凹痕。永恩动也不动，呼吸没有丝毫紊乱，静静地看着他的弟弟。

亚索努力地紧抿着唇，却依旧压抑不住从每一个缝隙溜出来的笑意。以及，如果不是他按着，某只蜥蜴已经要跳到对方身上去了。见色忘义的家伙！

永恩脸上金色的面具涌动流光，如雾气般逐渐散去，露出他清秀的面孔，那对原本宛若与面具一体的双角却没有随之消失。最后，终于他一直绷着的唇角有了弧度。

亚索再也没忍住，低头亲吻他的哥哥。他仓促地把刀收回鞘，肩膀上的蜥蜴已经跳上了他头顶，但他着实已经没空去管它了。他们鼻息相交，温润的嘴唇相接，每一次触碰都在诉说着喜悦。

什么兄弟相残，反目成仇，那都是别人看着是这样罢了。他跟永恩……是情人。

只不过一开始，事情并不都是那么美好的。

永恩天生对奥能过敏，这件事只有他们兄弟俩知道。而在永恩的飞船被炸毁成碎片，他的哥哥离死亡仅一线之差时，亚索唯一能想到的也只有帝国的无价之宝，奥能。但同样，这会让永恩承受比濒死还要痛苦的折磨。

在这个奥能几乎能顶替血液的时代，强者的身边从不会缺少，但在此之前永恩却从来无法运用这股强大的力量。奥能这样宝贵的能源，无数人耗尽毕生去争夺的东西，它的价值无可置疑。它使得永恩挽回了生的机会，但却也使得他随时徘徊在危险的边缘，过敏的体质令他的身体生出异常，不断将他拖入深渊的同时，却又一次一次冲刷洗涤他的躯体。奥能重塑了他的身体，也给他的身体留下了永久的痕迹，像是他手臂上的“图腾”，还有令他彻底异于常人的双角。

当时那噩梦般的几天，如果不是亚索找到了他，可能永恩会真正地就那么溺死在奥能中。等到他终于苏醒，他看到他的弟弟那样的狂喜的表情，在激动得想要冲上来拥抱他时却硬生生遏住，那样谨慎地把失落和难过隐藏起来，跟他隔着遥远的距离，捏紧拳头告诉他欢迎回来，永恩感觉像自己也被碾碎了一样。

他多少察觉到了胞弟对他违背伦理的感情，并且不是仅在最近。他选择了回避，明明知道却不曾点破，永远吊着一口希望却迟迟不给予答案，哪怕自己其实……因为他们是亲兄弟。但正因为如此，更没有什么东西是能够单独一方瞒得住的，亦如亚索何尝不是在假装看不到永恩未说出口的拒绝。他们如此默契地隐藏着彼此，在试探中假装相安无事。直到今天，其中一方如此鲜活地传递出了这样感情波纹的巨变，他们都知道再也装不下去了。

他们是亲兄弟，是血脉绑在一起无可分割的，这些都没错，也正是永恩一直以来拒绝接受内心深处真正声音的原因。但不是每个人都有机会活第二次，而每天都还有星际飞船因为各种原因在宇宙中撞毁消失。所以当他最终挣扎着从地上坐起，亚索赶紧过来扶着他时，永恩郑重地亲吻了他的弟弟。

亚索在死机两秒后倒抽一口凉气，几乎是跳着脚连步后退，脸上表情变幻莫测，深呼吸了几口紧接着开始结巴：“不，永恩，我不明白你、你这是什么意思！我不是要你……唉，我不知道这是怎样一个，感激的表达？还是你只是为了安慰我？我真的、我没有在爱情小说上看到过类似的情节所以我没办法……”他突然止住话头，皱起眉，拳头抵住嘴唇，“喔，他妈的。”

他说漏嘴了！

永恩的身体从来没有一次性承受过这样多的奥能，时不时还有触电般的抽搐还在他皮肤下沸腾，但他还是忍不住笑出了声，一点都不遮掩的，短促而突然地笑了。

当时亚索猛地抬头，脸上的尴尬甚至都还没褪干净。他知道了，他就知道他的哥哥早就全知道了！

想到这里亚索又忿忿地用了点力咬了一口，但他的剑鞘硌到了按钮，舱门啪地打开瞬间他俩直接跌了进去。受惊的蜥蜴从某人头顶一下子蹦开，下一落脚却扒上的是飞船外壁了。

亚索是真的不愿意放开他的兄长，反正也不是第一次因为各种奇奇怪怪的原因摔到地板上了。他喜欢听永恩在被亲吻时叹息般地念出他的名字，又淹没在更深的一个吻中。

永恩柔软的下唇仿佛甜蜜得含着汁，他撑在上方，亚索便用手捧住哥哥的脸颊继续这个缓慢而色情的亲吻。他用带着皮套的手指隔着裤子布料揉搓起永恩，中指从腰椎往下摸到穴口，摸到柔软的会阴，把他的哥哥一点一点揉开。

永恩的腰在抖，不受控制地下塌贴近他的弟弟，硬起来的阴茎顶着裤子抵在小腹，而他还被自己的弟弟吻得几乎无法呼吸。

今天是做不成的。亚索清楚地知道自己的哥哥有多紧，每一次操开肉壁，明明那样多的润滑从交合处泌泌往外溢，但他还要掰开永恩的穴口用沾满精液的手一点点揉着、试探着，把自己的肉棒埋进哥哥的身体。

永恩喜欢他的阴茎先插在后穴里缓慢的搅弄，隐秘而缓慢地逐渐把他操开，温水煮青蛙。他乐于取悦他的哥哥，更何况永恩依然耻于在他面前展露欲望，哪怕曾经……是的，他们也是在这艘飞船上，像被欲望驭使的野兽一般永无止境地交媾，他的哥哥被彻底操熟操烂开，犹如深陷在深池里糜烂地绽放。

他身上没有带润滑剂，当然船上也没有……该死的，他跟永恩整一年没有见过面了！他真的没有想过会在这种情况下见到他。

最终是永恩先终止了这个漫长的吻，他呼吸急促，甚至用手捂住了亚索的嘴，半晌才额头靠上去，额心贴着手背，指缝里全是弟弟滚烫的呼吸。

“……永恩。”亚索缓着不平稳的呼吸，“今天不能……我没带东西。”

永恩大概是点了点头，但没有更多反应。他能感受到弟弟的阴茎硬起来顶着他的，催促着他堕入性欲的乐园。以及……亚索的一只手还在他的大腿内侧寻无规律地暧抚，抚摸过腿根的凹线，指尖断断续续地触摸到脆弱而敏感的根部……他无法否认自己的身体也在渴望跟弟弟做爱。

他终于是反应过来，闭了闭眼，食指勾住亚索的裤沿：“我帮你……”

哦，不。上次永恩帮他口还是在很久之前……大概是第一次的时候，他实在进不去，永恩挣扎了半晌，突然一把推开他，撩开耳边的长发低下头，冰凉的耳坠落在他大腿上……说真的，那不是很舒服，永恩做的并没有很好，但光是回忆亚索就硬到痛了，更何况他还射到永恩嘴唇和下巴到处都是。

他用手褪下永恩的裤子，他的哥哥把头抵在他肩膀上急促地呼吸，甚至抬起腰，用手肘把自己撑离地面，让他更好地动作——哪怕自己已经抖得不成样了。

“永恩……哥哥，帮我个忙吧。”亚索附在他耳边喘息着说道。

永恩偏过头，没有理他。他能感受到弟弟的阴茎挤进他腿间，黏腻的感觉泛上来，缓慢地擦过会阴和囊袋。他们以前做过这个。

所以永恩低头俯在墙上，眉心与手臂撑着重心，在身后的人拢着他的双腿撞进来时忍不住低喘了一声。

亚索揽住他兄长的腰，阴茎在夹紧并拢的两腿之间抽插，湿润的茎头蹭过柔软滑嫩的大腿内侧。他有意地蹭过穴口，撞上前端脆弱的囊袋，恶意地想要听到哥哥压抑颤抖的声音。

永恩不太叫床，他的声音都是从鼻腔里闷出来的浅吟，喘息中参杂着破碎的音节，又急促地收回。似乎永远紧皱的眉毛舒展开，换上了仿佛难以忍耐的表情。

他也硬得很难受了，阴茎时不时地颤动，前端一直在断断续续地往外淌着泪水。奥能让他的身体对外界的感触变得更加敏感。这很好，在大多数时候，比如莫名其妙即将到来的危机，他总能更敏捷地作出反应——但不应该作用在这种时候。他能清晰地感受到亚索每一次插进臀腿之间时鲜明的触感，黏腻的前液起到了些许润滑的作用，但那东西操进他腿缝间的摩擦和灼热像是要烙在他身体上，让他身体的一部分彻底被刻上弟弟的痕迹。他有点想咬住什么东西，这样他才不会有一些……奇怪的反应。

亚索手扶在哥哥腰上，当然清楚永恩的状态。他的哥哥紧实的小腹颤个不停，像在竭力保持平衡，以及努力不让自己腿软到往下坠。其实永恩在做爱的时候更喜欢面对面坐在他身上，然后亚索会含住他的乳头，用舌头舔到那粒小东西彻底硬挺起来，往往这时永恩就要不自觉地揪紧他的头发让他离开了，舔到起反应他就会羞赧。但亚索知道，其实永恩并不排斥唇舌接触，例如清早给永恩口醒那次，在那之前他从不知道他的哥哥能在床上叫得那样动人。

他情不自禁俯下身，含上永恩摘掉了耳环的耳坠，那里有个小小的痕迹。他紧贴着永恩光裸的后背，带给他更多的热源，靠上去的一瞬间他几乎听到了永恩抑制不住的低哼，也可能只是他的错觉。他的哥哥把头埋得更低了，像是躲避他过分的贴近，下面却抬得更高了。亚索每一次顶入他哥哥的腿间，从后面直操到他的阴茎，都能感到永恩很明显地在发抖。他很想射了。

于是他从小腹一直绕上去摸上永恩，手撑在他胸口到锁骨之间的距离，撑住他的上半身，另一只手毫无预兆地虚虚握上兄长的性器，掌心滚烫的温度捂上湿润到滴水的前端，他立刻就感受到了永恩的颤抖。

“亚索！”永恩回过头想要说些什么，脸颊的红晕失去了面具遮挡根本无处遮掩。亚索便亲吻上去，封住哥哥柔软的嘴唇，仿佛缺水一般的渴望。永恩每次被他顶得向前，他就手从顶端滑下来，混着黏腻的液体揉搓过茎身，弄出咕啾的声响。

永恩开始受不住了，他甚至连声音都没法控制好，断断续续的呼吸都混杂着鼻音，而腰脊都是酥的，阴茎颤抖着哭得一塌糊涂。突然之间他就偏开了头，甚至仓促到嗑到了嘴唇，亚索在后面揽着他，掌心擦过囊球，手指碰触拨弄着茎头的小孔，射出的白浊黏连在他的指缝，还在继续往下淌。

亚索啃吻着哥哥一片薄红的后颈，幼稚地试图在上面留下痕迹。永恩总是很容易消疤，做爱留下的红印往往留不到第二天。他急促地在哥哥的腿间摩擦，那片地方被他磨得又红又烫，擦过臀缝的时候他会刻意地往里顶，湿黏的前液沾满穴口和周围，然后他全射在了永恩夹紧的大腿内侧，淫靡得一塌糊涂。

永恩的小腹和胸口全是他射出来的东西，他一放松，稍微打开腿，他的弟弟射给他精液全顺着大腿往下滑，屁股和大腿内侧全是另一个人留下的精斑，亚索右手也还都沾着哥哥黏滑的精液，两个人都乱糟糟的。

这艘船上大概有清洗室，但很明显现在没人想去。他们双腿交织地倒在沙发里，在战斗过后紧接着一场令人迷醉的高潮，然后呼吸相贴地腻在一起。

“你对奥能的适应还好？”

“嗯。跟以前一样，没什么太大改变。”永恩闭着眼，缓着呼吸，慢慢地说道，“过段时间我需要去一趟艾欧楠……保护一个女孩一段时间。”

“具体要多久？”

“还不清楚，要等那边的消息，但不会很快。”

亚索手指顺着他的哥哥右臂上金色的图腾，划过这些无规律的图样起伏，缓慢地勾起嘴角：“嗯……看来，我至少还有一次购买润滑剂的机会。”

明天要刊登出来的星际头条大概率是《私人保镖与他的哥哥大打出手消失在银河宇宙的边际》——所以他们理应该被找不着，这很好！然后，接下来就该到他最喜欢的性爱飞船章节了。他们会把这本书写得很棒的，他保证。


End file.
